


Savor With Me

by Cryptidghost



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Ending, F/M, Sypha is annoyed, Trevor is a bugger, alucard is really only mentioned in passing, au because..well..you'll see, pretty sure 1400s romania didnt have this at the time so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidghost/pseuds/Cryptidghost
Summary: Trevor really just needs Sypha to come here.





	Savor With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. I am so sorry.

“Oh, god. Oh. _God_,” Trevor moans. He swallows and takes in a breath of air before calling out, “Sypha, come here.”

“Trevor?” Sypha asks rather loudly. “What’s the problem? I’m a bit busy right now.”

“Oh, forget your chores. Just come here.” Trevor makes another muffled moan from the other room.

“Will you-no! I will not! Just tell me what is wrong. I have been meaning to organize this shelf for the past week!” Sypha shoves a leather-bound book onto the shelf with a twitch of an eyebrow.

“But Sypha, _please_. I need you to come here. Come look at this. It’s a fucking marvel.”

“Trevor, if you have cut your finger off deal with it yourself. Just make sure not to get blood everywhere. Now, please, let me finish this.”

“_Sypha_,” Trevor draws out the last letter of her name. “Come on. Just a minute? A minute won’t do any harm.” Another muffled moan. “Please. You’re going to make me beg like a dog.”

“You already are,” she mumbles. “Fine, _fine._ If it will get you to shut up, I will come.” She stoops and drops the remaining books on the floor. They hit the ground with a _thunk_. She dusts her hands off then turns on her heel, making way to the room down the hall. “What’s the issue, Trevor? What is so demanding of you that you need me at this very moment?” Sypha demands, annoyance threading through her voice.

“No, no telling. Come here and you’ll see. It’s fantastic, truly.” Sypha rolls her eyes. Seconds later, she turns a corner and walks into the main area. Trevor is hunched over the rustic wooden table in the corner, his back facing towards her.

“Well?” She asks.

Trevor bends his head back to look at her, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Come here. I’ve made the greatest thing.” He moves back to his original position. Sypha raises her eyebrow and watches as Trevor lifts his arm and brings his hand to his mouth. She hears a rather audible crunch. “Oh, god, that’s so good.” He slams his fist down. The table clatters. Sypha shakes her head, sighs and walks towards him. As she rounds around him, getting in view of what Trevor is oh so adamant about her coming to witness, Sypha’s face goes deadpan.

“Trevor, I…” Sypha pinches her brow and closes her eyes, “Is this really what you wanted to me to see? Is this what was so damn urgent?”

Trevor leans towards her, “Yes,” he says rather giddily, like a child who’s eager to show off an interesting find or creation. “It’s very important matter, Sypha, because I just made the damn best meal in the history of my life and I wanted to show you.” He grins. Sypha opens her eyes and gives him a look before flicking them down to the plate of food.

“Well, it doesn’t look that sophisticated.”

“Oh, but it is. You see,” he leans back into the chair, tucking a strand behind his ear, “The trick is seasoning the meat and beans just right. And then you create the best cheese sauce ever. I think I perfected this sauce, really. I tempted to start selling it to the people. It’s that good. Anyways, the fresh jalapeños, cilantro, tomatoes, and lime juice makes this whole thing really pop.” Trevor takes a breath, his big blue eyes practically sparkling, “It’s _lovely, _Sypha.” 

“Isn’t supposed to be shredded cheese and not sauce?”

“Well, depends on who you ask. I say fuck it, go with a sauce. It’s just as good, if not absolutely fucking better.” He picks up a hefty chip, “I want you to taste it. Share this experience with me, Sypha.” He holds the chip to her mouth.

“Uh, sure,” she tentatively takes a bite and grabs the chip from Trevor’s hand. Trevor raises his eyebrows, waiting for a response. Sypha takes her blissful time chewing through the chip. When she finishes it off, she considers for a moment, running her tongue over her teeth.

“Sypha?”

“Mm? Just give me a moment.” She holds up a finger.

“Oh, come on. That’s not fair.”

“It is. Now,” she looks back a Trevor, a faint smile upon her lips, “I will tell you this. Trevor Belmont, my _god-_”

“Thank you.”

“Will you let me finish?” She flicks his shoulder. “As I was saying before I was cut off: my god is that good. I didn’t think something so,” she looks back down at the plate, “messy looking could be so good.”

“Messy food is generally the best.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it’s actually an unspoken consensus amongst the people these days.”

“Well, I don’t think I was a part of that consensus.” Sypha grabs another chip and shakes her head when she takes a bite. “Oh, that’s good. You think we should get Alucard?” She says with a mouthful.

“Hell no. This is our little secret, you and I.” Trevor moves into the chair to the right of him and pats the now empty one, “Sit, Sypha, and enjoy with me.”

“But-”

“No, buts. Sit and eat with me.” Trevor gives her one of his genuine, albeit rare, smiles. “Please.”

“Alright, I suppose I can leave the books alone for a little while longer,” she sits down and moves the plate between them. “Thank you, Trevor.” She pats his cheek.

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is a really dumb fic, okay? I wrote this because I wanted to write a Castlevania fic and I couldn't think of anything other than to write something so damn stupid. But it's a good stupid in my book.


End file.
